Harry Potter and the Snack of Doom
by Asher Elric
Summary: Fred and George Weasly, an INNOCENT gum ball, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Put it all together, and what have you got? Read to find out!


Darkening Dreams: Okay, I was the 'Chamber of Secrets" posting board, and while giving an opinion in a thread called "If Fred or George offered you a snack", yeah, I guess you know where this is going, but…it may surprise you.

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, so, I do not own Harry Potter!

**Harry Potter and the Snack of Doom!**

It was almost a nice day, Clouds filled the sly, however, and it looked as if sooner or later, rain would fall from the heavens, which probably meant that Astronomy class would be canceled, much to Hermione's distress, till the sky cleared up enough to even SEE the stars and not get wet in the process.

Harry though, was glad, in fact, so was Ron; "Really, how are we going to finish our assignments on time?' Hermione huffed as she and her two best friends sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"What do you mean 'Finish our assignments on time'?" Ron asked.

"Professor Sinistra will just have to give us more time," Harry said.

"That's all good and well, but what if half our grade is cut because of it?" Hermione asked.

"After last night…I don't want to go back into the tower again!" Ron said, remembering the pop quiz he had failed miserably at.

"At least I knew what she meant by 'dog', if it wasn't for Sirius, I wouldn't have known where that star was," Harry said.

"You should be more worried about the project!" Hermione huffed.

Fortunately, to the two Gryffindor's immense relief, someone, or should it be said, two someone's, had interrupted.

"Do I smell discord within the ranks?" Fred Weasly asked with a broad smile.

"Indeed I do," Fred replied, with a smile that was the same as his brothers.

"Hay guys, what are you up too?" Ron asked.

"Bro, when have you ever known us to be up to anything?" Fred asked, feigning innocence.

"Since you were born," Ron replied.

"Well, true –" Fred nodded his head.

"All right—" George agreed.

"Look at this," Fred held out a round ball.

"What are you doing with a ball?" Harry asked.

"It isn't a ball, its candy," George shook his head.

"Oh," Harry muttered.

"I hate to ask, but, must you pass things like that around?" Hermione asked, forgetting about her complaint.

Fred and George took seats at the table; "It isn't nonsense, this is our ticket to make a name for ourselves!" Fred said.

"Exactly, now look at this baby, this will make any enemy of yours embarrassed beyond all belief!" George smirked happily.

"What's it called?" Ron asked.

"Well, we haven't come up with a proper one, so far its just in the experimental process, but, we like to call it "Make-your-enemy-embarrassed-beyond-all-belief!" gum ball," Fred said.

"What do you mean by experimental?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it works fine, but, we want to come up with a better name, that's why we say its still experimental," George shrugged.

"But, it wasn't pretty when it was in the planning process, lots of buggers to work out then," Fred shook his head.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Here Harry, would you test it out for us?" George asked.

"It wouldn't take –"George started.

"— But a moment," Fred finished. Harry looked at his friends, then at the gum ball, it looked innocent enough, but when it came to the Weasly twins, one never really knew what was innocent, and what was one hell of a good, if rather dastardly prank.

"Umm… I don't have much time now, potions is next," Harry said, looking to see if Snape was anywhere around.

"Well, just take it with you then, try it out when you got the time," George smiled, he handed Harry the gum ball and then he and his brother left the table, intent on making some mayhem before their Charms class.

"Harry, you aren't serious about trying it out are you?" Hermione said.

"Well, what choice do I have?" Harry asked, rather irritated at the whole thing.

"Come on, potions, we don't want to be…late," Ron said, the three of them grudgingly got up from the table and stomped off to the dungeons.

Harry fingered the blue gum ball; he really did wonder what it did to the person chewing it, though, he hardly wanted to try. Suddenly, it was snatched from his hand and Harry looked up to see a certain blond Slytherin looking exceptionally smug.

"What have we here Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"What does it look like Malfoy?" Harry asked not backing down.

"Humph, which Professor gave you a gum ball?" the blond asked.

"It wasn't a professor," Harry replied.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I confiscated it? I am a Prefect you know," Malfoy said with more smug-ie-ness in his voice. Harry then had a rhetoric light bulb go up above his head.

"Oh, suite yourself Malfoy, I couldn't even get you to give it back, now could I?" Harry asked.

"No, it would be a waist of breath, but then again, you always waist your breath Potter," Malfoy sneered, then popped the gum ball into his mouth.

Malfoy then turned away just in time to go into the class room for potions; Hermione tugged at Harry's robes, "Why didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him what?" Harry asked, looking as innocent as ever.

That afternoon, even if they did have double potions with very thick Slytherin's, Harry found it rather enjoyable. He had been able to make a potion that actually came out right, with out Hermione's help (Thank you very much) and had gotten a slightly good mark, which was sort of weird considering Snape was just mean when it came to grading.

But, the highlight of the afternoon, was when everyone noticed 'Every-ones-favorite-blond-Slytherin' was…no longer…well…blond.

"Draco? What happened to your hair?" Blaize asked in a shudder.

"What do you mean?" Draco Malfoy asked, looking quite perturbed.

"Here," Blaize dug a mirror out of her book bag and handed it to Malfoy.

Later, the whole school would be buzzing with the news, and the Gryffindor's would be having lots of fun making fun of it, even if it was a mistake, but, it hadn't eve been said that the color did not suit the Blond-Slytherin-Brat.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Draco yelled, making everyone, including Snape, turn their heads to look at him. Draco ran his fingers through his once blond hair as he looked horror struck at the mirror. For, as it has been said, his once wonderfully blond hair that made him 'Sexier-than-thou' was now….a very ugly blue color, indeed, it looked as if Malfoy had his head dunked into a recently cleaned and blue bleached toilet bowl.

At first, it was soft, but, the snickers grew, as did the giggles, and then…to the horror of Malfoy and Snape…the whole class broke out laughing, several students had fallen over and off their chairs and potions everywhere were beginning to bubble over their owners caldrons.

"NO! There will be no laughing in my class!" Professor Snape bellowed, but, no one heard him and no one cared. All they did was point and laugh at Malfoy.

Harry thought, that the week had gone by wonderfully, Malfoy still had that ugly blue hair, and everyone was getting a kick out of it, even the Slytherin's said that it suited him. Draco Malfoy would just glare, but, no one could stop their snickering when they saw him.

"Funny," George said, leaning over so that he could get a good look at the once blond Slytherin.

"Someone said –"George smiled.

"- That it was a gum ball that did that," Fred shrugged, eating his eggs.

There wa silence, before the whole of Gryffindor table broke out into hearty laughter.

THE END

Darkening Dreams: I don't know if there will be a sequel to this, I hope there will be, but, I just had to write this and get it out as soon as possible!


End file.
